funballfandomcom-20200215-history
Delinius/The Maintenancekeeper
Info Delinius Rupert Langton, known as on the Wau/Digamma timeline, is a Soul Flame residing on Artemus after the eradication of said timeline. He monitors his timeline counterparts and alters their fate subtly. Story Remarkable timeline shifting It is commonly established that Delinius was born on -202 AEQ, although this is unlikely to accurate due to the Wau timeline's nature of heavily shifting and twisting through non-Chronostian time magic. As early as age 9, he Chronos Dynasty of the Submachine Deathbound timeline Escape to Artemus Personality The Maintenancekeeper is somewhat alien to the world, what with rarely interacting with other people directly aside from the few that joined him to Artemus. With great understanding of the various timelines, he seems mostly proud that his actions have some effect on the flow of time and doesn't really care for things outside of his area of work. As well, he is known to be perfectly fine with being alone for a large part of his time. Appearance The most notable feature about The Maintenancekeeper is his length - standing a mere 5 foot 2 tall even when completely upright. His hair is a mess that usually lays down well beyond his shoulders, whereas his moustache is fairly well-kept. He is mostly seen wearing a dark red vest with an emblem on it as well as a utility belt and a deep-pocketed pair of jeans, modified to act like cargo jeans to some extent. He also carries a shoulder bag with pockets stitched to its carrying band. Relationships The Maintenancekeeper has limited contact in general - limiting the social interaction he has. *Hankvi - Being one of the troll's time-travelling companions on their native timeline, the two are good friends and Delinius has the well-kept knowledge about the troll's past. With the destruction of the Wau timeline, Delinius agreed to take Hankvi's journal with him to be passed on to a different timeline iteration of himself. *Mercuron - The Maintenancekeeper seems to regard them with some curiosity, but at the same time enjoys their company and discusses various time-related matters, should any iteration be encountered. Battle Information *Health: 52 *Strength: 50 *Dexterity: 30 *Magic: 90 *Defense: 37 *Agility: 41 *Level: 52 Trivia *The Maintenancekeeper's design began as a drawing rather than a text concept. *He has significant animosity towards the anthro-conceptual known as Algidas, presumably for being the cause of his 'native' timeline's destruction. *For some inexplicable reason, small amounts of individuals seem to be obsessed with his sparse appearances across various timelines, though for what reason they follow his actions is unclear. Sidenotes *Possibly, the Maintenancekeeper informs the Diamond Defenders of their purpose - making him of some significance to that timeline. *At some point, he had a duplicate of himself on the same timeline through strange timeline shenanigans and some kind of 'fold' in the timeline. *Though usually hesitant to exploit temporal anomalies, he has no problem duplicating both himself and other timeline iterations if he deems it necessary, and typically destroys them by banishing them either to the Wau or the Theta timeline, though the latter is done very sparingly. *It is speculated that the Maintenancekeeper has, on many occasions, tried to alter the greater flow of timelines, only to see his alterations result in undesirable side effects, causing him to revert his own influence. *The Maintenancekeeper has taken advantage of anomalous loops in the rules of time at least twice in order to revert a catastrophic overlapping of timelines. **Whether or not this implies that he considers the anthro-conceptual Algidas his direct enemy is not known, though it appears quite plausible that this is the case.